Semi Charmed Life
by dingue
Summary: Two women of Rohan stumble upon the Shire after embarking on a rebellious rescue mission. MerryOC, EowynFaramir AU
1. Chapter One

**Semi Charmed Life**

**Author:** Dingue

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** A rebellious rescue mission turns the lives of two women of Rohan upsidedown. Merry/OC Eowyn/Faramir AU

**Author's Note:** Enjoy

* * *

"Rochendil." A female voice rang out into the small, dimly lit bedroom. 

"Ugh, no." Her companion replied.

"Castien?" The first continued.

"Maybe."

"Eomer?" The latter didn't respond. Giggles erupted from the two young women, one sitting on the edge of an unkempt bed, the other at a small table. "I knew you'd always had a thing for my brother!" The golden haired lady on the bed exclaimed with triumph. Her friend shook her head.

"Oh I said he was handsome, not that I had a 'thing' for him. Besides," She rolled her eyes. "He's _Eomer_."

"Aerin and Eomer.." The girl with fair hair sang out. The other swatted at her.

"Eowyn!"

"Fine," The both laughed. "I suppose I should tell you who I like?" Her friend, Aerin, nodded conceding. "Well, last month when Eomer," She couldn't suppress a grin. "When my _brother_ took me to see Gondor, I met someone." Aerin gasped.

"You never told me! What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Aerin. I only learnt his name and nothing more. He was so handsome though." Aerin smirked.

"What is his name?" A look of nostalgia washed over Eowyn's features. She knew very well that something more had happened. She remembered standing on the edge of the fortress, her blue eyes lost in the black oblivion of Mordor when a soft hand grazed against her own. Startled, she looked up to see a kind face apologizing...

"My apologies, milady. I meant not to startle you." Eowyn smiled and reassured him that it was quite alright. "Might I ask your name?"

"Eowyn." She replied. He nodded knowingly.

"Ah, sister to Eomer, master of the Rohirrim. I good man if I ever knew one. Got along quite well with Boromir. Friendly chap. Would you walk with me?" Eowyn, slightly startled by his string of words, agreed. The man kept talking as they walked along the edge of the highest level of the White City. "You hail from Rohan, then. I've never been there, myself, though Boromir has countless times."

"And this Boromir, he is your brother?" He nodded. "He sounds like a very important person." Eowyn knew nothing of Boromir's status as heir and favored son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. She found out from Eomer, later on, that the man she had in fact been speaking with was-

"Faramir." She breathed. Aerin snorted. "Oh, do be quiet." Eowyn reprimanded. The two friends continued talking for some time when a soft knock on Eowyn's door startled them. "Yes?"

"Ah, 'scuse me ma'am, but the King wishes to have a word with you." Eowyn opened the door slightly to let some of the room's precious light fall onto the shadowed face of a young messenger boy.

"Tell him I shall be there shortly." The boy nodded and ran off into the corridor. Eowyn turned to her dark, curly haired friend and sighed.

"I should be getting back anyways. Mother will have a fit if I don't get home before dinner." Aerin left from her perch on Eowyn's chair and started for the door. Eowyn had a fleeting vision of Aerin kissing her brother. In most situations it would not be humorous, but in the case of her best friend Aerin, it was very much so. Aerin was terrifically short. Much, much shorter than one of the Man race. Eowyn often wondered how this came to be.

Aerin only came up to half of Eowyn's average height. This had always been a curious bit of gossip among the townspeople. Aerin's mother and father were both townspeople of Rohan and of the race of Man. Her father, however, had died before her birth, but her mother often stated that he was a fine man unfairly stolen by the hands of sickness. Her mother was now her only living relative.

"What?" Aerin wondered, a bit unnerved by her friend's reaction.

"Oh, er," Eowyn knew Aerin did not like to be teased. "Nothing." The shorter raised an eyebrow, but led the way through the darkened corridors of the King's Hall.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her work dress, Aerin trudged along the dirt road winding down from the Golden Hall to the cluster of the townspeople's homes. Night was settling in upon the town but the moon was quick to rise. She loved being with Eowyn at the top of the hill, for it was lovely watching the moon rise from there. Unfortunately, with her mother's age she could not stay out late like she did when she was a young girl.

Aerin was on the verge of womanhood, in her early twenties. Of course, many refused to believe that as they judged her height. Aerin usually thought nothing of it, for she had grown accustomed to taunting words and jeers from the other children years ago when they seemed to reach for the sky while she stayed on the ground. Now those mean words were replaced with odd stares, but the majority of the townspeople had gotten used to it.

Her stature also crippled her chances of marrying an upstanding young man. Each time there was a wedding, she couldn't help but wonder what man would marry a woman who still looked as if she should be under the supervision of an adult as she wandered through the marketplace? Thankfully she had Eowyn. Eowyn had never turned her away when all the others did so. Eowyn was her friend.

This of course did not go over well with the King. He thought it kind of his niece to reach out to the "less inclined", but it too laid a blemish on her desirability from young men. Eowyn did not care, much to Aerin's relief. Eowyn was strong, much stronger than most people could ever hope to be.

A small candle flickered in the window of her small home. She smiled slightly seeing the silhouette of her mother sewing.

"You are late, child." A soft voice greeted her gently as she shut the door. Aerin kissed her mother lightly on the cheek and pulled up a chair beside her. "Your dinner is getting cold." The mother laid down her sewing and motioned in the direction of the small kitchen. Aerin nodded and apologizing for her tardiness, lit a spare candle and made her way through the door leading to the only other room in the house.

It was times like these when she sat alone that thoughts of her father often drifted into the harbor of her mind. She had never met him nor did she know much about him. All her mother thought best to reveal was that he was a wonderful husband and would have made an even better father. She never told Aerin his name directly, but some nights Aerin could hear her whispering a name to the darkness as she fitfully slept.

"_Berilac.._"

Berliac.. Whenever she was sure she was alone, she would let the name roll back and forth on her tongue as if she were tasting it and not quite sure if she liked it. She repeated it over and over trying to place a face to the name, but failed, certain she had never met anyone named Berilac. Judging by the way her mother called it softly into the night, it was someone she loved, or had loved, dearly. After wiping her spot at the table, she extinguished her candle and joined her mother.

"I'm making you another scarf." Her mother spoke as Aerin let her head rest gently on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful so far." She murmured, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. "Tell me a story, mother?" Aerin's mother laughed aloud.

"Why Aerin! You're almost a grown woman. A story?" Aerin pleaded and finally her mother consented. "Well, if you want."

"Tell me about the sea of green."

"The sea of green.." She paused, trying to recall the exact storyline. "Ah. Once upon a time, there was a land so fruitful and lush that it was often called the 'Sea of Green'. Rolling hills, small fields, little river, and dirt roads adorned this spot of land. The inhabitants were tiny, tiny people-"

"Like me?" Aerin interrupted laughing slightly. Her mother nodded.

"Much like you." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "These people loved to dance and sing and eat and have a jolly time. There were parties every day and good fellowship around every corner. These people were called.." Her aged but motherly voice drifted off as Aerin's breathing slowed and steadied. "Hobbits." She whispered, kissing her daughter lightly on the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now :D This chapter was more explanatory than action (not to mention short).. but it is the intro chapter. I hope nothing was confusing or anything. I think I made Faramir a bit too talkative but it's all good. It will start heating up in the next chapter.. and Merry and the other hobbits should show up in the 3rd. Review s'il vous plait! Peace 


	2. Chapter Two

**Semi Charmed Life**

**Author:** Dingue

**Summary:** Two women of Rohan stumble upon the Shire after embarking on a rebellious rescue mission. Merry/OC Eowyn/Faramir AU

**Author's Note:** omg.. this is going so slow. It's really about Merry I swear.. haha. I should have mixed this chapter with the first. Oh well. I promise Merry will show up in chapter 3. Oh and if you like _Phantom of the Opera_, I highly recommend that you read _Demons_ by Wandering Child. It will blow your m i n d.

Thanks so much to Harper's Pixie for my review!

* * *

"Aerin, Aerin! You must wake up" Aerin's mother shook her daughter gently. After several moments, a faint moan escaped her lips as she was jolted from her dreams. "Aerin" She repeated once Aerin had propped herself up on one elbow and was blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Whasgoingon"

"A boy is here, he has a message for you." She replied a bit anxiously. Upon hearing this, Aerin sprang from her bed as if a spring were attached from her back.

"A message" She exclaimed excitedly. "From who" Her mother shrugged.

"I do not know. The boy is waiting outside."

"What is it" Aerin inquired once she was outside. The boy blushed upon seeing a woman in her mere bedclothes (Aerin sighed impatiently) and handed her the note. Then he took of running in the direction of the King's hall. "It must be from Eowyn." She concluded as she unfolded the letter. "But why would she.." She faded out as her eyes scanned the shakily written words. Tears stained parts of the letter.

_Aerin_

_Something of the most disturbing nature has occurred. Please come to the hall as soon as you can. _

_Eowyn_

"What is it, child" Aerin's mother questioned at Aerin's confused face as she reentered the house. Aerin dropped the letter on the table.

"Something has happened to Eowyn, or someone she knows. She said it was 'most disturbing'. She requested my presence. May I go now"

"Now? Why you have chores and.." Seeing the pleading and worried look plastered on her daughter's face, she consented. "Be back before nightfall." Aerin nodded and hurriedly changed into a clean dress. She quickly left and as soon as her house was out of sight, broke into a run and sprinted all the way to the King's hall.

xXxXxXx

"Oh you're here, thank goodness." As soon as Aerin entered the front of the King's hall, Eowyn's tear streaked face appeared before her.

"What's happened? Why are you crying" Eowyn grabbed her hand and led her to a corridor on the side of the hall. With Eowyn's slight sniffling and Aerin's questions, they hurried through the halls until they reached Eowyn's door. Slamming it shut behind them, Eowyn sank down onto her bed, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "Eowyn" Aerin exclaimed and sat beside her.

"I-it's F-f-faram-mir" She wailed.

"Farawho"

"Faramir! The man I met in Gondor"

"Oh. Well has death befallen him? Is he alright"

"Of course he's not alright" Eowyn shrieked. Aerin rubbed her back softly and grasped her hand.

"Shh, shh, what happened." After taking a few shaky breaths, Eowyn managed to hold back sevaral sobs and began to tell the story.

"He, he left Gondor to come visit me."

"Visit you" Aerin interrupted, bewildered. "You hardly knew him! Didn't you only know his name" Aerin sighed at Eowyn's awkward pause. "Oh, 'I learnt his name and nothing more', please." She rolled her eyes. "Tell me everything."

"When I was there we spent almost the whole time together. We became such good friends, he and I. The time passed so quickly, I, I somehow began to feel something for him and then suddenly, I had to leave. He told me that he would come see me one day. Well he did. He left last week."

"Wait- how do you know this"

"Eomer. He was in Gondor when they told him of the young captain's disappearance. They found, oh Aerin, they found one of the soldiers that was travelling with him. He was dead" Eowyn buried her face in her hands again.

"And what of Farame"

"Faramir"

"Yes, him. What of him? How did the other man die"

"Orcs, Aerin. Orcs. Faramir was travelling with two other men. They have only found one but they think Faramir has been killed, they just haven't found him yet, and, and oh Aerin" She collapsed on Aerin's shoulder in fresh tears. Aerin was still trying to process the fact that her best friend had had a secret love story with a man she didn't even know and had not told her!

"Eowyn, it will be alright." She soothed. "They _think_ he was captured. Think. Not know. Yes, there is a chance that he won't be seen again" Eowyn let out a sob. "But there is also an equal chance that he is perfectly fine! Eowyn, you cannot let yourself fall apart for something like this. If he is the Captain of Gondor, I am sure he can manage to get along by himself. Besides, you said there was another with him. It is highly unlikely that a band of Orcs could kill three soldiers of Gondor." Eowyn seemed to be very much comforted by these words. She had finally stopped crying.

"Thank you, Aerin." She said hoarsely. "Well, I suspect you have not had breakfast yet as I am sure I woke you quite early." It was true, the message had arrived about an hour before Aerin's usual rising hour and she was hungry. "Let's go to the kitchens and have something. It will get my mind off all this."

xXxXxXx

The two girls sat silently eating their food when Eomer walked briskly by donning his armor and sword.

"And where might you be going looking so _handsome_ today" Eowyn cast a sly glance in Aerin's direction. Aerin rolled her eyes but was relieved to see that Eowyn had returned to her normal state. Apparently her words of comfort had done some good.

"Search party. We are going to look for Faramir." Aerin groaned inwardly knowing very well this would upset Eowyn. She was right. Eowyn's face went white.

"You, you mean the men of Gondor haven't found him" Eomer shook his head. "They requested some from Rohan look too as he was probably near here when he disappeared." Eowyn was shaking now.

"But i'm coming with you." Fear filled her pleading eyes. To her horror, Eomer shook his head.

"No, Eowyn. It is much to dangerous." He started to turn but his sister exploded in her seat.

"It's always too dangerous! Isn't it" She shouted, standing up. Eomer looked appalled. "You never let me go with you whenever you go on these missions. This time it's different. This time it is not about me. It's about him. I will be going with you." Eomer shook his head at Eowyn's furious words.

"I am sorry, Eowyn. You cannot come." He sighed resentfully. "I never should have let you befriend him. I should have known you would have pledged your undying love to him or some nonsense. And now, you want to get yourself killed for him"

"You are not my keeper nor my guardian! You are my brother! You have no authority over me! I would rather die a thousand deaths than remain here while he suffers. If you do not let me go, I might as well kill myself." She spat and turned to leave, most likely to prepare to leave.

"Do not speak like that, Eowyn. You will not be coming so you best not try to follow." Eomer turned and walked out of the room. Aerin hurried from her seat to her retreating friend.

"Eowyn, I" She sighed seeing fresh tears spilling down her friends cheeks. "You must remember what I told you before. These men are skilled and brave and Eowyn, they know what they are doing. It is better for them to go than for you to risk your life. Besides, imagine what would happen in he turned up here? You would still be out in danger looking for him. Then he would leave to look for you and oh, it would be one big circle. Please, Eowyn, stay." Eowyn was shaking with anger and frustration. She walked silently to her room with Aerin trailing behind her. Much to Aerin's dismay, Eowyn shut the door in her face. "Open this door immediately" Aerin demanded into the dark wood frame. "What are you doing! Eowyn! Let me in" She pounded fruitlessly. The sound of something

breaking made Aerin's blood run cold. What was happening in there?

xXxXxXx

"Oof!" A young servant tripped over some form in the shadows of one of the corridors. The blankets she was carrying went flying. Whatever she had tripped on groaned in pain. The servant's eyes widened. "Who's there?" She squeaked into the dark.

"Watch where you're going.." A very disgruntled female voice answered. The servant hurriedly gathered the blankets and ran off, quite careful not to run into any more people sleeping in the hallways. Aerin rubbed a red spot on her head where the servant had accidentally kicked her. She pushed herself up and stood.

"Ohh.." She moaned as her forehead throbbed. Blood rushed quickly to her head and her vision blurred like it does when you stand up too quickly. "Why am I out here?" She mumbled, feeling around for the wall. The hall was very dark since no one had bothered to come and light candles. "Why hasn't mum put any lights on in this confounded house?" She muttered and ran into a door. "And why am I in the hallway in the first place?" She turned the handle and walked right into a bedroom. Eowyn looked up from the writing she was doing at a very disheveled Aerin.

"Can I help you?" She stared at Aerin's dirty dress and sleep filled eyes. "What's wrong with your forehead?" Aerin realized she was still clutching it and lowered her hand revealing a red spot. "Are you alright?" Eowyn pushed her chair back and went to her friend.

"What, what happened? Why am I here?" Her eyes fell on the handle of a sword carelessly half hidden under a dark colored cloak. Everything rushed back to her. "Eowyn! You're thinking of leaving, aren't you! Well I won't have it!" She exploded. Eowyn smiled slyly.

"What did you do, sleep outside my door?" Aerin paused, trying to recall the past events.

_Something was wrong with Eowyn. She hadn't made a sound for several minutes after the breaking noise. Aerin pushed on the door but something heavy was blocking it. A body? Had Eowyn taken her life? Aerin shook herself. Of course not. Eowyn was not stupid. _

_She turned to alert someone of her friend's odd behavior when she realized exactly how much trouble Eowyn would be in if she confessed to a secret romance with the captain of Gondor. It was almost humorous, the situation they were in. _

_Aerin slumped down on the floor outside Eowyn's door. She decided not to compromise Eowyn's position and would wait for her to emerge and catch her off guard. Eowyn had to come out at one point or another. _

_Soon her eyelids became too heavy to lift and with the setting sun and the darkness settling in around her, sleep seemed all too rewarding.._

"Why yes, I think I did." Eowyn smirked.

"That's very kind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to deliver." Aerin blocked the door.

"This isn't funny, Eowyn. You can't leave. Please, listen to me!" Eowyn shook her head and easily sidestepped her short friend.

"I cannot simply stay and imagine what ends he has befallen. Aerin, I have to go. It is something I must do. You must understand that." Aerin sighed. Eowyn was always impossibly stubborn.

"Tell me what you plan to do and I'll think about it."

"Right, I'll tell you and you'll tell uncle. I'm sorry, but I can tell no one." Eowyn folded the letter and disappeared into the dark. Aerin felt as if she were torn in two. She knew it was wrong to leave and that two women, nay, two inexperienced women would never stand a chance against the forces of Mordor or whatever evils lay out there. But there was a part of her that yearned to go, it yearned for adventure. It was screaming in her heart that this was her chance to have that adventure.

"Eowyn!" Her voice reverberated off the bare walls. "You're not going anywhere without me." Eowyn grinned as her friend caught up with her.

"Ok, listen. This is what we are going to do.."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will probably be long since I am determined to squeeze some Merry action in. This is a fic about him after all. Where the heck is he?

Please review! You make me sad when you don't:3


End file.
